Up Where We Belong
by Elevephant
Summary: "So uhm." Sam says, cooling down a bit from all the kissing that went down just a few minutes ago. He wants her like he wants to breathe. Wanted her yesterday. Last week. Hell, he probably wanted her before he met her. Based on ABC's promo. [One-Shot]


**Based on ABC's promo. If you haven't seen it, **** GO F*CKING WATCH IT!**

**Title based on a song by Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes. **

* * *

"So uhm." Sam says, cooling down a bit from all the kissing that went down just a few minutes ago. He wants her like he wants to breathe. Wanted her yesterday. Last week. Hell, he probably wanted her before he met her.

But, slow – slow – slow – because he also wants it to last. Wants it to be the start of something that'll never end. "You ah, you wanna order some take-out, watch a movie – or something?"

Andy grins at him, thinks he's adorable for asking (which of course she doesn't tell HIM, Sam '_Badass Detective – No rules' _Swarek; Adorable? Yeah right) but also thinks he's full of shit for asking her. "Yeah, I mean, I was just getting bored you know." She says, while unbuttoning her blouse and pushing him down on the bed, straddling him.

Sam swallows, looking at her chest while Andy reveals her skin, inch by inch.

(Seeing her tattoo hurts his heart. How she never told him that she got one. Which duh, he understand he screwed up the right of knowing when he started dating Marlo. But still. He wanted to be the one to hold her hand when she got it done. The one to help her make it heal faster. With lotion. And kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.)

He's extremely happy she left just this tiny bit of space between their hips; he's not sure how long he's going to last with her on top of him. It's the first time since… since forever. "Thinking about the guy at the grocery store, you know, the one with the bald head and the yellow te..." Sam flips them then, grabs her by her waist and getting his leg between her hips, effectively shutting her up.

He gets a bright smile in return. "Think you're funny huh." He says, while grinding his upper leg against her already hot core. She moans, realizing he still knows what places to hit. Knowing every part of her body, every birthmark, every scar, every curve and bone.

It sends butterflies to her stomach, she kind of forced herself to forget about sex with Sam. Comparing was worthless, since nobody ever came close to make love to her like he does. But Sam, it's like he majored Cum Laude in 'How-To-Get-Andy-McNally-Off'. She sighs happily and winds her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

The mood is shifting, heavy eye-contact from the both of them. He kisses her once on her left cheek. Then her right. When he rubs his nose against hers though, she takes over and kisses him deep. Pushes her tongue in his mouth, tasting pure Sam.

At the same time she curls her legs around his thighs and Sam immediately gets the message and drops his hips, both groaning at the contact. Their hearts beating faster by the second, but still in synch with the other. Sam lowers his whole body then and Andy moves her hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles on his back.

She noticed he lost some weight the second she came back from her undercover op. Found him drinking green-tea and eating 'healthy' soup. He looked better than ever though and it made her crave his body even more than she already did.

Now that they're finally here she doesn't want to wait any longer and tries to get his shirt off. With their bodies touching from head to toe she struggles a bit and groans frustrated. "Take this off. Now." Sam grins at her. "Yes Mam."

He sits up a and Andy follows him. Roaming her hands over his now exposed abdomen. Planting quick kisses at his chest. "Hmm, missed this. Missed you." She did too.

(Of course, she could release SOME tension when she was with Nick. But yeah, looking back she compares it to going to a movie, watch it, and then go home. But with Sam, she goes to the movie, and at the same time she gets all the good candy, the popcorn, a soda, some 'feeling-eachother-ups' in the last row. And then having a dessert waiting for her when she got home. So yeah, the thing is, she missed him.)

"Missed you more, McNally." Is what she hears then. He's moving his hands all over her, making her skin feel like it's on fire. Kisses her neck everywhere and when there's no place left unkissed he moves down to her chest. His fingers are fumbling with her bra clasp and she stretches her back to help him out. The movement also makes it easier for him to put his mouth just above her breasts. "God. Never stopped." He continues. Andy feels her whole body go warm. Warmer than it already was.

(She knows she never stopped either. He had ruined her for every other man. No one compared. Of course, some guys looked pretty handsome. But they did not have his dimples. Or those dark piercing eyes. Some guys were funny. But she missed Sam's corny jokes. The way he's the only one to make her smile even when she's had an awful day.)

But, hearing this from him, being where they are right now, it makes her insides flip. She knows he still has troubles expressing himself, but when he does, every time she falls in love with him even more.

Encouraging him to keep telling her this stuff she moans a bit louder. "Hmm, yeah… what did you miss?" He kisses her left nipple, softly. Uses his teeth and when she whimpers he sucks it a bit. He decides to pay her other side some attention as well, at the same time grinding his hips in a heavy rhythm against hers.

He lifts his head up and grins at her – and boy did she miss that sight. He intended to make some corny joke about her doing the dishes but the sincerity in her eyes makes him change his mind. "You. All, all of you." He clears his throat. "Your smile. Your eyes. Your lion's heart. Your optimism. All your perfect imperfections."

He rises and kisses her deeply and Andy muscles his body even closer. She half expected him to just avoid her question, shutting her up with some more kissing. But he didn't. "I love you, Sam." She's getting a bit emotional, all these confessions taking a toll on her emotions. Sam notices, of course. Can see the slightest twitch in her facial expressions, or hear the tiniest crack in her voice. "Sweetheart,.. Andy… love you too. Always have. Always will."

Their need for each other then gets too much and they both scramble to get the other naked. Andy fumbling with Sam's belt and buttons, feeling through the fabric how turned on he is, which – duh. When she gets his jeans and boxers around his knees he stands up and removes all his clothes. He leans over her and works the tight jeans off her legs.

Andy helps him out by kicking her feet with it, hitting Sam in his face. He raises his eyebrows and after overcoming the first shock Andy can't help but laugh out loud. With tongue in his cheek he moves back over her and gets his fingers around hers. He moves them above her head and plants his elbows on the matrass next to her ears.

"Did you just kick me, McNally?" The look on his face is serious but Andy knows better. Tries to get her arms free but it's useless with the strength and weight Sam is putting on her. She giggles. "Maybe."

She grinds her hips against his, feeling how hard he is and trying to make him forget what just happened. She wants him inside of her, yesterday. Sam doesn't budge though. Pins her lower body down with his so she can't move. Gets the spot she kicked near her mouth. "Kiss and make it better for me?"

She grins, touches his head with her lips so soft she barely even makes contact. Lingers for a few seconds and then pulls back. The look in Sam's eyes is going straight to her soul. He shows her his dimples and then starts his way down her body, kissing a straight line from her nose to her lips, the dip between her clavicles, between her breasts, over her navel. Stops at the line of hair that grazes his chin. Andy grins, helplessly grinding her lower body to get him where she wants.

Sam looks up for one second and then no longer able to hold out he kisses lower. The anticipation gives Andy goose bumps all over her body. Sam starts slowly. Kissing, nibbling and sucking only on the outside. Every now and then he goes a little lower than 'low'.

Andy feels it everywhere. When he starts sucking on her clit and pushes one finger inside her she moans out loud. The feeling of his tongue on the outside and his finger on the inside makes her legs shake. She pushes his head down, trying to keep him there, and weaves her fingers through his hair.

(She also forced herself to forget about this part. Sam has a wonderful mouth. Can get her there with just that when he wants to.)

Sam looks up and grins at her, the mix of the vibrations and the eye-contact almost makes Andy come. She decides that they can do this the next 1436 hours, stay naked until they're 100 years old, but right now she want's something else.

Andy muscles Sam back to her, kissing him deeply and tasting herself on his lips. She feels him against her stomach – hot and hard – and works one hand down and wraps it around him, causing him to groan. He moves with her touch, needing to feel more.

She strokes him, loving how his skin feels rough and soft at the same time. The kissing turns into a frenzy and they are both making a lot of embarrassing noises. Neither give a damn. Sam keeps thrusting inside her hand, needing something more.

When Andy lines him up he bites on her lip and kisses her one last time before he gets some space between their faces. The eye-contact with Sam during sex might or might not be one of her favorite parts.

How he makes her feel beautiful. Makes her feel likes she's the only in the world. And if somebody would ask, Sam would tell them she is the only one in HIS world.

Looking in his eyes Andy feels like she knows everything about him. Maybe he doesn't tell her he loves her every day, how lucky he is to be able to call her 'his'. But right at this moment Andy KNOWS. She knows there will never be another man.

She guides him to her entrance and slides him against her. "Sam. Want you." She whispers in his ear. With no hesitation he buries himself inside. They're both so wet that he hardly needs to push. (If you ask Andy, she'd tell that it's because they were made for each other.)

When he bottoms out Andy uses her hands on his ass to push him even further. She wants him inside her and never let him get out – (Of her life). Sam growls. An actual growl. Andy lifts her head and sucks on his earlobe. Something she knows will make him make even more sound. She loves the effect she has on him. Loves how he surrenders himself completely. Loves how he keeps on giving and giving.

Loves … him.

He starts to move slowly, in and out while he keeps kissing her face. His hand is on her breast and right now he wishes he had more limbs to touch her everywhere he wants to. He just can't get enough of her.

With all the build-up and the fact that it's been over 10 million hours since he's been inside her they are both close, close to the edge. Sam gets his arms around her and rolls them, keeping their hips connected.

He loves having her on top. Being able to touch her everywhere he wants. Seeing her full body flush. Seeing her breasts bounce up and down. The look on her face when he hits THAT spot.

The fact that she's in control makes it even better. The way she grinds her hips just right, letting him touch all the perfect places inside her. Her hot, wet walls surrounding him everywhere.

"Sam." Andy sighs. She's put both her hands on his chest and takes a couple of seconds to adjust. Her legs feel like jello and he's so, so deep inside her. Touching her heart. "Shhh... I got you." He gets one hand on her clit while the other roams across her chest. Andy keeps closing her eyes but always opens them half a second later. She wants to see him. Wants to see how good it is for him. But most and for all she wants HIM to see.

Andy's starting to move quicker. She's been on the edge for a while now and Sam notices straight away. Moves the hand on her clit harder and harder while he keeps pushing her hips down on his with his other hand. "Come on, sweetheart. Come for me."

Her eyes flutter closed and she lets go. Feeling her whole body shake. "Saaam. For you. Just for you." She comes hard, bending at the waist to get her mouth to his neck. They're both breathing hard. Every breath Sam takes makes Andy move on his body. Her orgasm is a big one. He can feel her grip along his cock. He has to work really hard not to come. Wanting it to last just a bit longer.

Andy moves her arms around him, while trying to get her heart rate back to somewhat normal. She lifts her head a bit and kisses him softly on the lips. She leans her head on top of his, looks him in the eyes.

She grins, this post-orgasm feeling that makes her feel likes she's on top of the world. "So uhh,… let's sleep?" She fake yawns and when Sam looks at her with his eyebrows against his hairline she is unable to keep appearances and starts laughing. He tickles her around the waist but when Andy starts to move around to avoid him Sam feels her insides squeeze him even tighter and he can't wait any longer.

He grabs her hips and thrusts deep into her, once, twice, three times. "Aaaa,.. Andy." He groans, feeling the orgasm travel over his entire body. He keeps looking at Andy while it happens. The look on his face is the best sight in the universe.

He muscles her down on his body while he continues to twitch inside her. "You're perfect." He murmurs near her ear. He gets his arms around her, gives her a bear hug. Their breathing and pulse starts to slow down a bit. Synchronizing with the other.

A few minutes pass and he feels himself go soft, gently slipping out of her. Andy slips to his side, making sure to leave one leg and one arm over his body. Her head rests on his chest and when she looks up he kisses her softly on her nose and smiles at her. "We make a good team. You and me."

She thinks of everything that happened between them. Every mountain they had to climb – every high and every low – to end up where they are now. Realizes that no matter what happens – they will always end up together. Because that is where they belong. "The best."


End file.
